


Game of Hearts

by AndiMackmeetsHamilton



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHamilton/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHamilton
Summary: Virgil never thought for a second that Roman could potentially hold romantic feelings towards him...so, when Deceit turns up out of the blue and asks Roman out, why does he feel so jealous?"You like Roman, don't you? As more than a friend.""It's simple, Virgil. You have a heart of stone, Deceit has a heart of steel and Roman has a heart of gold."





	1. Heart of Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short, I'm not very good at this, please leave a comment. If any of it is inaccurate about Deceit, I apologise too.

"You like Roman, don't you? As more than a friend. "

Virgil stared at Logan and panicked (which was what he did best). He thought he was being subtle. What if Roman found out? And how did Logan, of all people, found out? Logan showed a cold indifference to everybody, except for Patton. There certainly seemed to be something going on about Patton and Logan...but this wasn't about them. It was about him and Roman. 

"H-how do you know?" Virgil stuttered.

Logan adjusted his glasses, as was his custom when he was about to make an intelligent remark. 

"You were displaying certain...symptoms that indicated more than platonic feelings towards him. Whenever he made a satirical comment about romance in relation to you, or made a comment that clearly made you feel uncomfortable, your cheeks turned red."

"That doesn't mean-" 

"Prolonged eye contact. Physical close proximity. Increased sweating. " Logan rhymed each of these off his fingers. 

Virgil tried to argue, but found he couldn't. 

They heard a knock on the door. 

"I'll get it!" shouted an overly enthusiastic Roman from off somewhere. The door swing open, and Virgil gasped. 

Deceit. 

It had been two months since they had last seen him, and Virgil didn't particularly want to see him again. Definitely not mainly because Virgil had seen how close the two sides had become, and felt left out. 

Virgil watched as a stylish Deceit strolled in, smug. Roman hugged him. 

"I'm so glad you're here!" Roman gushed, grabbing Deceit's hand. 

Deceit smirked. 

"I am, too." 

He glanced in Virgil's direction with a sneer, before greeting a puppy-like Patton and shaking hands with a reluctant Logan. 

Deceit clicked his fingers at Virgil. 

"You. Get me a coffee. Now." 

Virgil rolled his eyes. Was this guy for real? 

"Rude, much?" be replied, folding his arms. 

Roman looked angry and opted to defend Deciet.

"You're the one being rude. Get him a coffee." 

Virgil obliged. Deceit didn't even so much as thank him, alternatively opting to snatch the hot coffee out of Virgil's shaky hands so fast it spilt slightly on his skin. 

"Ouch!" He muttered. 

Roman demanded Virgil to clean it up immediately before turning to Deciet in excitement.

"Oh my gosh, Deceit, we've got so much to catch up on! And I have so much to show you!" Roman exclaimed, grabbing hold of Deceit's hand again and leading him to his room. 

Virgil watched, hurt and feeling somewhat betrayed. Logan whispered something to Patton, who left the room. 

Logan smiled in the direction of the door as Patton left, before glancing at Virgil thoughtfully.

"Let me tell you a story, Virgil." 

Virgil snorted. "Stories are for children and losers, Logan." 

Logan stroked his chin thoughtfully. 

"Not this one, Virgil." 

"Yeah, right."

"Just listen." Logan instructed, become gradually and gradually more impatient and irritated with Virgil. "Its called the Game of Hearts. Listen, and don't interrupt me." 

So, surprisingly, Virgil did. 

"Two lone travellers once found a land, where an ancient and ruined Castle did stand. There, in the castle, lived a beauty, by the name of Sapphire, and encountered a mirror, reflecting back their own true desire. Both travellers saw this girl, and it was prophesied one would seek her Heart, which was pure and gold, and together these two would grow old. They battled to call this talented girl their own, but the true successor was never shown. It isn't known to this day, only that one did in fact win. However, what is known is one had a heart of steel, the other a heart of stone. "

"And why is this relevant?" 

Logan smiled sadly, shook his head and placed a hand on Virgil's shoulder patronisingly. 

"My poor, sweet, innocent Virgil. " 

Virgil hissed.

"Don't you understand?" 

Virgil shook his head, confused. 

"It's simple, Virgil. Deceit has a heart of steel, you have a heart of stone-and Roman has a heart of gold." 

Virgil stared at Logan, dumbstruck. 

Logan smirked, sipping his tea and folding his arms. 

"Let the Game of Hearts commence."


	2. Heart of Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil overhears Deceit ask Roman out and can't stand it, but before he leaves, he hears something even more shocking. 
> 
> "Roman, will you go out with me?"
> 
> Virgil gasped. Why was he shocked? He should have seen this coming from a mile away.
> 
> "Deceit, I, uh, I'm flattered! I don't what to say." 
> 
> "Then don't say anything, Princey. Just come over here and kiss me already."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded for a while, I've been a bit busy! Sorry it's so short by the way. Enjoy this and don't forget to leave (preferably written) feedback if you like it! (:

"Virgil, go and talk to Roman." Logan urged. "Communication is key." 

Virgil rolled his eyes and folded his arms defensively. 

"Why would he want to talk to me?" 

Logan glared at him, irritated at Virgil's self-deprecating tendencies. 

"Besides," Virgil added snarkily, "I wouldn't want to ruin his 'fun', would I?"

"Don't be so sodium-like!" 

Virgil pinched the bridge of his nose, embarassed at Logan's attempt to be 'down with the kids'.

"Do you mean salty?" 

Logan snapped his fingers. "That's the word!" 

"I am so not salty right now." 

"Well, try jealous, perhaps?" 

"I'm not-" 

Logan removed his glasses and blinked rapidly at Virgil. 

"Virgil." 

"Fine. Maybe I am a bit jealous." 

Logan raised his eyebrows. 

"A lot. Which is why you should talk to him. I am more than certain he will enjoy your presence."

"I doubt that." 

Logan shot him a Look. Virgil relented. 

"Fine. But he sided with him over me earlier, so he probably won't care." 

With that, he walked out of the room.

He was soon stopped by Patton, however. 

"Hey, Virgil! Um, Deceit said he wanted-" 

"I don't care what he wants!" Virgil snapped, barging past a surprised Patton and he was about to knock on Roman's door when he heard something he really didn't like.

"Roman, will you go out with me?"

Virgil gasped. Why was he shocked? He should have seen this coming from a mile away. 

"Deceit, I, uh, I'm flattered! I don't what to say." 

"Then don't say anything, Princey. Just come over here and kiss me already."

Virgil felt woozy all of a sudden. He gripped the door, eyes filled with tears and his heart filled with jealousy. He was being dramatic, he knew, but he didn't care. He had always known Roman never held feelings for him, but it didn't stop this fact from hurting any less. He needed to close himself off from now on to avoid getting his heart broken in future. Because, if he was being brutally honest with himself, nobody would ever develop feelings for him.

Just then, the door slammed open and Roman stepped outside, visibly upset. 

"What in the Alexander Hamilton is going on here?" 

Even when he was angry, Virgil thought it was really endearing the way Roman replaced swear words with words from his favourite musicals and movies. Not that Roman ever needed to know that, of course. 

Freaking out, Virgil put his hands up in surrender. 

"It's not what it looks like, I swear!" Virgil defended himself. 

Roman placed his hands on his hips angrily. When Roman was furious, he could honestly be terrifying. 

"That's funny, because it looks like you were prying on a private conversation!" 

"Roman, I didn't mean to. I wanted to talk to you." 

Virgil fidgeted with the zipper of his hoodie and looked down at his feet. 

"Look at me, Virgil." 

Virgil did as he was told, his heart beat quickening.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" 

"I wanted to tell you I-" Virgil faltered, trembling. 

Roman furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Virgil, are you okay?" 

"I, uh, no. No, I'm not. Are you? You must be happy." Virgil responded enviously.

"No, not really." Roman replied bitterly, much to Virgil's surprise. "Seeing as I just got kissed without my permission." 

"WHAT?!" 

Roman nodded his head slowly in affirmation. 

"Yeah. I refused to kiss him, but he just wouldn't back off." 

"What a little snake." Virgil muttered, cursing Deceit under his breath. That guy would pay for this. He'd make sure of it.

Roman shrugged.

"I thought you had a crush on him." 

"What? No!" Roman scoffed. "I thought it was obvious who I liked." 

"Who is it?"

"Why do you care? I thought you hated me."

Virgil was stunned. How could Roman possibly think that Virgil hated him? 

"Why would I hate you? Of course I don't. Besides, you're so much of a better guy than me-I honestly believed you hated me and loved him. Hence why you acted like that with me, earlier and sided with him." 

Roman winced. 

"I'm sorry about that. I don't hate you. I never could." 

He glanced at Virgil softly. 

"I guess we were both wrong." Virgil whispered. 

Roman cleared his throat, looking awkward. 

"I have to go. I'll catch you around." 

With that, he was off. Virgil still had a score to settle. With Deceit. 

He barged into Roman's room, his red hot rage re-ignited suddenly.

"What the actual hell, Deceit? You can't just go round kissing people without their permission! That's assault and it's honestly fundamentally and morally wrong on so many levels! Just who do you think you are exactly, treating me like dirt and then assaulting my-" 

Virgil cut himself off before he could reveal his crush, but, of course, it was too late. Deceit looked amused. 

"Go on. Admit it. Admit your pathetic little crush on the but to me. He probably knows by now. I guess that's why he blew you off earlier. Because he feels awkward being friends with someone who's crushing on him." Deceit laughed. "Did you ever really think he'd like you back?" 

Wow. That hurt. Deceit knew how to pick up on somebody's deepest, darkest fears and insecurities and somehow turn them into a reality. He knew how to get under somebody's skin. The worst part was, Virgil had those thoughts himself on a regular basis. The last thing he wanted to do was make Roman feel uncomfortable after all. 

Deceit smirked. 

"If I were you, I'd back off and leave him with me." 

"I didn't think he liked you like that." 

Deceit temporarily appeared surprised, before rapidly regaining his usual casual composure. 

"He will do, eventually." Deceit responded smugly.

"You can't just manipulate people into doing whatever you want them to. Life doesn't work like that, so grow up already and face the facts. We're not pawns in your life chess game, but real people with real emotions and you've got to respect his decision, or you're not worthy of his time or his love." 

"The last half of that sentence is a bit hypocritical of you, don't you think?" 

"How dare you!" 

Deceit inspected his nails bemusedly. 

"How dare I what? Repeat the facts you've known all along? That you're not important to him? He might not hate you, but that doesn't necessarily mean he likes you, either."

"You're a fine one to talk. I'm sick of this conversation. " Virgil informed Deceit assertively. "I'm out of here." 

He left the room, swinging the door shut behind him. Deceit was right, Virgil knew it innately, but people often hated hearing the truth because it didn't fit their idealistic versions of reality. He was guilty of it, admittedly, like approximately 90% of the people he knew. Visibly upset, he made his way into the living room, accidentally intruding on the second conservation that day. 

"Okay, fine!" Roman declared loud enough to be heard from outer space. "I'll admit it, Logan! I'm in love with Virgil!" 

Virgil stood there at the door in shock, with an unshakeable feeling that his life was about to change forever.


	3. Heart of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil overhears Roman declare that he loves him and realises his crush was never unrequited, after all. 
> 
> "You're in love with me?"
> 
> "Do you hate me now?" 
> 
> "I could never hate you."

Virgil blinked fast and Roman noticed him. Roman looked like a deer caught in headlights. 

"You're in love with me?" 

Virgil still couldn't believe this. It wasn't true. How could it be? Someone as imaginative, awesome and generous as Roman-in love with a piece of dirt, a loser, like him?

His heart was racing. Surely, this was a mistake? A joke? Perhaps he'd misheard him? 

He'd gone against him with Deceit. Of course it was fake, some elaborate prank designed to fool him. 

Unless.... 

Unless it wasn't.

What then?

Uncertain of how to react, he just stared at him, unable to articulate his thoughts and feelings about Roman. 

Roman shrank back, his hands trembling, his face pale. How idiotic could he be? He was too loud, and Virgil had overheard him. This couldn't be happening. He had unwillingly admitted his crush on Virgil. What now? Would Virgil judge him? Hate him? Let him down gently? Explain politely about how he didn't have mutual feelings? Shout at him? Withdraw himself from human contact (as was frequent for him)?

Virgil was staring at him. Great. That was the last thing he needed. Roman felt tears spring to his eyes and rapidly wiped them away. After a few seconds, he found his voice, his words articulating themselves shakily. 

"I'm sorry. I should go." 

After all, he bad treated the guy badly. He deserved to be ignored and hated. Yet Virgil was barely reacting. Roman didn't know what to expect. 

It seemed he never did, with him. 

Virgil, on the other hand, had different ideas. He grabbed Roman's arm, his grip strong and firm, sending electricity down Roman's arm. He tried to move away, but Virgil was persistent and displayed an uncharacteristic level of physical strength, as though sheer will power kept his arm there. 

"Stay." His voice was commanding and stern. "We need to talk this through." 

Roman ran a hand through his hair, a common habit of his made during times of great stress, messing up in the process and realised he probably looked like a mess, even more solid grounding for Virgil to reject him. He refused to waste his time by getting his heart broken. It was inevitable, as inevitable as the sun rising in the sky, but he still didn't desire to come to terms with it. 

Roman shook his heart obstinately and attempted, albeit unsuccessfully, to move away. Virgil was having none of it and sat Roman down next to him on the sofa. Roman sighed heavily and forced himself to look Virgil in the eyes. Had Virgil's eyes always been so full of emotion, so beautiful and haunting and stunning? 

At this point, Roman couldn't tell. 

He spoke up quietly, his voice wavering with the emotions he was trying his best to conceal. Fear. Embarrassment. Sadness. They were all somehow present in his voice, regardless. 

"There's nothing to talk about.

Virgil raised his eyebrows. 

"You call that outburst nothing?" 

Roman stared at his shoes, wringing his hands repeatedly and wishing the ground would swallow him up.

"Virgil, I-" 

"Was it a joke, Roman?" 

"What?" 

"You heard me. Was it a joke?" 

Roman shook his head vigorously, but Virgil remained as paranoid as ever and doubted him.

"Are you sure about that?" 

Roman had had enough at this point, jumping up off the sofa and waving his arms in the air whilst he shouted.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK I'D LIE ABOUT OR FAKE SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" 

"Well-" Virgil started to say, but Roman cut him off abruptly.

"No. Not even I would go that far. I wasn't even aware of your arrival until you made your presence known." 

Sceptical as ever, Virgil took a deep breath and the thoughts that had been messing up his mind came tumbling out. 

"What about the whole Deceit thing, huh? Thought you preferred him over me. You were pretty rude to me." Virgil pointed out, clearly hurt.

"Virgi, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. You don't understand-"

Virgil crossed his arms with a glare, interrupting Roman mid- sentence. 

"Too right I don't." 

A look of hurt flitted across Roman's face. "Do you hate me, now?" Roman enquired, anxious to hear the answer. Virgil's reply was surprisingly gentle.

"I could never hate you." 

Roman sighed in relief. 

"You mean that?" 

"Of course." Virgil responded. How could someone as fabulous as Roman ever believe that Virgil hated him?

"Virgil, what I meant was that you don't understand him. Deceit is intimidating. Face to face , he can really be threatening." 

"I know." 

At this, Roman raised his head up in surprise. 

"You do?" 

Virgil nodded, his face surprisingly soft and his voice caring. 

"I do." 

He smiled and scooted closer to Roman. 

"How?" Roman quiered curiously. 

Virgil scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, determinedly refusing to meet Roman's eyes. 

"We may have gotten into an argument, earlier....I was defending you." 

Roman turned red. 

"Really?"

Virgil nodded and Roman shook his head in mock despair. 

"Come here, you dork." 

"With pleasure, prince charming." Virgil quipped smoothly.

As though a magnetic field was compelling them, they moved forward in perfect synchronisation with each other, and kissed.

Roman felt fireworks, passion and fire when he missed Virgil. He was in shock, wondering how Virgil liked him of all people. He was obnoxious to him, after all. However, he certainly wasn't complaining, his arms wrapped lovingly around Virgil, Virgils hands in his hair, finding their way gradually to the back of his neck. 

Virgil couldn't be happier. His crush liked him back. You couldn't make this stuff up. It felt like liquid gold, this feeling of fortune he held. It was electrifying, the way Roman's warm and soft lips were moving against his. He was eternally grateful they had each other.

Logan opened the door, to check if their argument had ceased. Patton was at his elbow, possibly too close, invading his personal space. He went to squeal, but Logan could tell what he was about to do before hand and clamped a hand over Patton's mouth firmly, not wishing to interrupt the kiss. 

Patton glanced behind him suddenly, caught off guard by a movement around him. Logan shot Patton a confused look, before looking back up to see what had distracted Patton.

Deceit. 

"What are you...?" Deceit began, peering around the door before trailing off with a gasp. 

He pulled a face of fury, mingled with jealousy, as he turned to Patton on Logan. 

"I'm going to leave now, but this is most certainly not the last you'll see of me. I'll be back, and when I am, you'll regret this. All of you." Deceit hissed, turning on his heels and leaving furiously, his dramatic exit being punctuated by the sound of the back door slamming loudly.

Patton glanced at Logan fearfully. Logan grabbed Patton's hand to comfort him. 

"It's fine." Logan reassured Patton. "Karma curses the one who lost the game of hearts." 

The expression on Patton's face morphed from one of fear to one of bewilderment very quickly. Logan shook his head with a sigh. He looked back at the door and smiled to himself softly, thinking about the boys with a heart of gold and a heart of stone.

"Even though it is not known who obtained the throne, the prize of the soul with the heart of gold, it is rumoured that the one to call it their own, is the one who possesses the heart of stone. If this rumour is true, the heart of steel fled the kingdom, bitter and alone, karma close behind, and the heart of stone was left to grow old with the soul who contained a heart of gold."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! It isn't my best work, but it's finished and I want you to give me your feedback on it. How was it? Comment and leave kudos if you liked it !


End file.
